Sailor GX Scouts
by Blind Faerie of the Brooke
Summary: What if Neo-Queen Serenity had chosen new Sailor Scouts? Chosen at 15, now at least in their 30s. What will they tell theie families? Vlad Tod collides with Sailor Moon. Meet the new Sailor GX Scouts!


**I do not own The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod, or Sailor Moon. I just wanted to try fusing them.**

Sailor GX Scouts

Chapter 1: Calling all GX scouts! Nelly's secret

It started like a regular day in the little town, of Bathory. The sun was up, and the town was up. Of course, Nelly was up. As a nurse at the local hospital, she got up early. On top of that she was the Aunt to a teenage, boy vampire/human. Who just can't control his cravings like he use too. Plus, a she was 'secretly' dating his vampire uncle. Who just so, happens to be going on vampire trail for, a crime he did not do. Yep, that was Nelly's life, and she was happy and never lost sight of what was important. Family.

**Meanwhile on the Moon Kingdom…**

"We have to call the scouts. They can help with the problems." Luna said, to Serenity. "They look way to happy, to do this. Think Luna, it has been so long, sense they used their powers. They are happy with their families. We can't take that from them." Neo-Queen Serenity said. "Yes, but they are to still be the Sailor Scouts. One of the responsibilities comes to the Moon Kingdom too. The Starlight Ball is to reward them for being brave, kind, and fair, in all the battles that they have passed, and the battles to come. They shall become the Eternal Sailor GX Scouts!" Artemis said. He had been quiet this whole time.

"I don't know? What do you two think, Mellina, Tomas?" A wife and husband walked out of the shadows of the crystal castle. Mellina was, a light skinned woman, with long brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a sailor suit, with a blue skirt, red ribbons, and knee high red boots, white with red trim gloves. To top it all off a gold tiara, with a crescent moon on it. Tomas, was a pale skinned, vampire, with raven black hair, dark eyes, his fangs came out a little to a dull point.

"They will have a hard time explaining to their families, what has been going on. But, I have faith that they can do it." Mellina said. "If you get Otis on your side, he can get his charm onto the women." Tomas added, in. Mellina just stared at him. "What?" Serenity started laughing.

"Okay then. I shall call them." Serenity said. They nodded, and stood back. "Scouts, we need you, and your families!" She yelled pointing her staff to the Earth.

**Meanwhile in Bathory…**

The front door opened. "Nelly! I hope you don't mind me letting myself in." A voice said, from the other room. "It's okay Otis." She said. A man that was tall, muscular, pale skinned, had wheat colored hair, and a tattoo of three slash marks in parentheses, on his right wrist, came into the kitchen. "Morning." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek. She started blushing. "Morning. Hey can you wake Vlad up, and tell him breakfast is ready?" She said, fluttering her eyelashes. He was always going to be a sucker for that. "Sure." He walked out, the room and up the steps.

That is well felt the spirit of the scout inside her. She was being called, and had to bring the boys with her. "Morning, Aunt Nelly." Vlad, said half asleep. It was summer break any ways. "Um… you know what I burnt breakfast. I'm sorry." That snapped Vlad up. "I do know were we can go though." They looked at her funny.

Twenty minutes later they were at a temple, or what was left of the temple. "Why are we here?" Vlad asked, still sleepy. "I'll explain later. You ready?" They again looked at her funny. "Okay. Hold on to me tight." They did so, and Nelly started glowing blue?

Before they knew what happened, they woke up in a field of flowers. Outside of a huge castle. When, they looked up they show Earth, and the sun, behind it. "Nelly where are we?" Otis asked fur sated now. "I think we can explain that" Said, two voices from within the castle. The doors opened to reveal… "Mom, Dad?" Vlad said. "Oh, my little boy has grown so big!" Mellina said running to embrace her son, and give him all the kisses in the world.

"My son, you've grown into a fine vampire/human. A father could not wish for more." Tomas came over, and joined in on the hugs and kisses. Most of them on his son. Then, Mellina ran to Nelly, almost jumping her. "How, are you two alive? We thought you were dead!" Nelly said, hugging her best friend/ sister. Tomas and Otis were hugging each other, and Otis was crying his eyes out.

"When the fire started, I sensed it, and flashed them here to the moon. It was to be a secret, so they could live in peace together." Neo-Queen Serenity said, as she walked out with her two cat advisers, Luna and Artemis. "Nelly, I think you are dressed in the wrong clothes." Serenity said, with a smile. "I think so too." She said. Then raised her hand. "GX Mercury Crystal Make-Up!" Then, in a flash of light, Nelly had on a sailor suit. Light blue skirt, with sky blue ribbons, blue boots, and a gold tiara, with a sapphire in the center, of it. "I'm Sailor GX Mercury, and in the name of the pure waters of mercury, I will cleanse all evil out of my enemies. And, would be if I had an enemy at the moment." Everyone started laughing at Nelly's speech, even Nelly!

"Nelly! You have to shorten that! You remember that mission were Sailor GX Mini Moon had it so long, that I had to move her out the way, cause the enemy had the right amount of time to attack her. It's going to be you next!" Mellina said. "It was one time! Give it a break!" A voice from, behind them said. Vlad knew that voice anywhere. "Meredith!" "I'm Sailor GX Mini Moon, and I fight for those whose hearts have been ripped up by cute vampire, human, or both boys!" She said this glaring at me the whole time. She had a pink sailor suit, with a gold tiara.

Then, she twitched, and shot a ray of hearts, to her right. A person jumped from the rock, and was so fast no one saw her. "I'm the scout of rune, I'm Sailor GX Saturn!" Snow said, now on top of the rock. She had a black sailor suit, with a spear. She had her Goth family, October, Kristoff, Sprat, and Andrew. Meredith had her mom and dad. "I guess this will be the rest of us for now." Two females, said from in the shadows. It was Matilda. "I'm Sailor GX Venus." She wore a yellow and orange sailor suit. She had her husband, and her son, and Henry with her. Of course Henry, came down, and greeted Vlad. Then, there was the oldest vampire on record, Em. "I'm the scout of time and space, Sailor GX Pluto." She had a purple sailor suit, a gold tiara, with a purple stone, and a staff.

"He where is GX, Mars, Jupiter, Neptune, and Uranus?" Nelly asked after recording who was there. "They had a mission. They will be here in the morning." Em said. "Now, that we are mostly here, then we can start are important meeting." Serenity said, with so much seriousness. "Is there going to be another war." Snow said. They all were on guard now. "No, we have to plan for the Eternal Ball!" She said, so happy she might bust. They were all shocked. "You called for this!" They all yelled. Mellina was laughing. "Come now! We must prepare." Then, they all walked into the castle.

**Hope you like the first chapter! Please review!**


End file.
